Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a borehole at a desired well site, treating the borehole to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Drill bits used for drilling a borehole, such as rotary cone drill bits, are typically made by forging and/or casting processes to produce a rough part, followed by machining and/or surface treatment to attain a desired geometry and surface finishing. A drill bit may include support members that include a lifting surface for providing upward pressure to a drilling fluid when the drill bit is rotated. Drilling fluids may also be used to clean, cool and lubricate cutting elements, cutting structures and other components associated with a roller cone drill bit. Drilling fluids may assist in breaking away, abrading and/or eroding adjacent portions of a down hole formation. The support members may also support rotary cone cutters whose teeth pulverize an earth formation during operation.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and are not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.